Impur
by Meika-San
Summary: Dans les interminables plaines du Montana s'étend le Lykos Ranch. Alentour, les voisins sont loin de se douter que ses occupants sont les membres de l'un des clans de loups-garous les plus puissants d'Amérique du Nord. Parmi eux, un seul humain à sa place; Roronoa Zoro. Oserez-vous défier les lois du Clan? ZoSan.
1. Chapitre 1

†Prologue†

Je hais les prédateurs. Encore plus lorsque j'en ai un a mes trousses. Il marche sur deux pieds, mais son âme est celle d'un animal. J'ai trouvé ce renfoncement pour me cacher. La sueur coule lentement sur mon visage défiguré par la peur, et je respire trop fort pour qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué.

J'entends un reniflement appuyé. Puis un gloussement. Mon cœur s'accélère encore si possible, et j'ai a peine le temps de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. J'arrête de respirer.

Il m'a trouvé.

†Mon nom est Zoro†

J'ai 18 ans et je suis un monstre.

Pas le genre avec des tentacules et des taches violettes qui fonce sur les gens avec des grands 'Gaaaaaaarrrghh'. Non, le genre anodin, qui se fonds dans la masse, qui ressemble aux humains.

Les plus dangereux.

Enfin pas moi, je ferai pas de mal a une mouche. En fait, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive a l'attraper.

Je n'ai aucun signe distinctif. Pas de cicatrice sur le front, d'œil caramel et de beauté glaciale, ni de longues dents et de soifs de sang. J'ai un nombril comme tout le monde, et si on donnait mon sang a quelqu'un, contrairement a Superman, ça ne lui ferait rien.

Mes yeux sont vert et vert. Vert sapin vert l'extérieur, plus absinthe a l'intérieur. Quand je suis fatigué, ça me donne un aire de hibou surpris.

Ah si, mes cheveux sont bizarres. Noir d'encre a la racine, ils sont d'un joli vert aux pointes. J'ai beau les couper pour que le vert disparaisse, rien a faire. Mes cheveux poussent tellement vite qu'en 3 jours, il est revenu.

Il parait que je suis mignon. c'est Nanny, la femme qui s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis tout petit qui me le dit. Probablement les yeux de l'amour.

Ma plus grande originalité, c'est mon prénom: Zoro. Ma mère était dingue de Zorro le justicier, son héros.

Zoro Roronoa est mon nom. Pathétique.

J'ai quand même deux, trois avantages. Je vois mieux que la plupart des gens, mon ouïe et mon odorat sont également plus développés et, croyez moi, au milieu d'une foule je le regrette souvent.

Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que ce sont des qualités de prédateur. Les lapins entendent très bien aussi.

J'ai une grande famille, des tas de cousins et de cousines, un grand père et une grand mère, Karl et Amber Roronoa, et une mère, Jessica.

Folle.

Elle vit a plein temps dans un institut très spécial réservé a nos races anormales ou 'ab-normales' comme dit grand père. Son esprit divague, incapable de discerner présent, passé ou futur. Elle ne sait jamais ou elle est. Il arrive qu'elle ne se souvienne même plus qui elle est. La voir me fends le cœur, alors je n'y vais que rarement. De toute façon, cinq fois sur six, elle ne se rends même pas compte de ma présence.

Peut être qu'elle m'en veux.

Après tout, a cause de moi, elle a tue mon père.

.

.

* * *

Voila Voila :D J'avais dit que je finissait le chapitre 1 avant de poster le prologue Suis faible, si faible ;w; bref, cette histoire appartiens a Sophie Audouin Mamikonian, l'auteur d'Indiana Teller, mais le mix avec one piece m'appartiens... Je crois...

J'avais peur de faire cette fiction au début, car ni l'histoire ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent... Mais a force de voir des auteurs le faire, j'me suis dit que c'etait pas une si mauvaise idée, surtout qu'Indiana Teller est un livre absolument remarquable. Fantastique. Grandiose. Glorieux. Impérial. Bref, il est genial, et j'espere qu'il vous plaira a vous aussi ;)

Review? ;D


	2. Celui qui n'était pas un Loup

**Yosh, c'est Meika-San, encore une fois :D Ai fini le chapitre 1 (Vous l'aurez remarqué...) ^^ Mais dites moi, j'ai eu que deux reviews sur mon prologue! C'était si nul que ça? Dites moi si je dois arrêter cette fiction et me concentrer sur les eux autres, c'est vous qui choisissez après tout ^^ Rendez-vous en bas pour votre avis? **

Contrairement a moi, mon histoire n'a rien de banal. Je suis né dans une respectable famille de loups garous. Respectable parce que grand père est a la tête d'un des clans les plus puissants de l'Amérique du nord, qui chapeaute tous les autres.

Loup garou car mes deux grands parents en sont deux. Comme mon père. Mais pas comme ma mère.

Oh mince alors, encore une histoire de loup garou. Avec hurlements, morsures, bagarres et vampires a la clé. Pas du tout.

Si je rencontre un vampire, la seule chose que je pourrais faire c'est ''ouille'' lorsqu'il me plantera ses crocs dans le cou.

Je n'en suis pas un. Je veux dire, pas un loup garou.

Nous vivons dans le Montana, 37 millions d'hectares, moins d'un million d'habitants. Avec l'Alaska et le Wyoming, nous sommes l'état d'Amérique possédant la plus faible densité de population. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, car quand vous êtres un loup garou comme mes grands parents, vous fuyez les humains, sous peine de les voir ressortir les bonnes vielles fourches et les bons vieux flambeaux.

De plus, les loups sont paresseux. Mettez leur des daims qui filent a fond le train ou des vaches qui ont du mal a atteindre les quarante kilomètres par heure, devinez ce qu'ils vont choisir?

Les loups garou sont comme des vrais loups: Ils adorent les vaches. C'est pourquoi ils ont choisi les grandes plaines du Montana pour créer notre propre élevage bovin. Notre centre est un des plus actifs au monde. Nous possédons des laboratoires, et croisons les espèces pour leur lait ou pour leur viande, et cela nous a rendus riches. Ce qui était indispensable, car la richesse peut acheter la discrétion.

Non, ce n'est pas non plus l'histoire d'une riche famille un peu plus étrange que les autres. Nous sommes riches parce que nous n'avons pas le choix. Personne ne doit savoir que nous existons. De soupçonnables, nous rendre simplement excentrique. D'où les vaches.

J'ai donc vécu au milieu d'animaux poilus et meuglant. C'est gentil, les Bos Taurus, mais au niveau intellectuel, la conversation est un peu limité a ma famille, je n'ai aucune adoration particulière pour les bovins.

Car si je ne suis pas un loup, je suis censé être _quelque chose. _

J'avais 6 ans lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je n'était pas normal. Pas comme _eux_, ceux de ma famille. Nous étions sur la plage, car ma grand mère avait décrété que c'était le grand nettoyage de printemps (qui portait bien son nom, car la propriété de mes grand parents ressemblaient plus ou moins a ces grands châteaux français, énorme et par conséquent très difficile a nettoyer) et avait fichu tout le monde dehors.

Je gambadais gentiment sur la plage, une bouteille de verre a la main, contenant une lettre qui commençait par ''pour Zoro'', et le reste ayant été effacé par le temps et par la mer, mais que je refusait fermement de lâcher, car elle m'était 'adressée'. Bien plus tard, je me réjouis juste qu'un jour, quelqu'un ai possédé mon prénom pathétique.

En voyant mon grand père se métamorphoser, je tendis la main devant moi, l'air dépité:

-Dis grand père, gazouillais-je en fronçant les sourcils pourquoi j'ai pas de poils?

Karl dévoila ses crocs blancs de la taille de mon avant bras, mais je ne reculais pas. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Cela dit, c'était idiot d'avoir pose la question alors qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sous sa forme de loup. Je pensais qu'il allait se re transformer pour me répondre, mais il s'est couché et m'a fait signe de grimper sur son dos. Pour qui n'a jamais chevauché un loup-garou, il est difficile de comprendre à quel point c'est grisant de monter un énorme animal qui fait tout pour vous garder sur son dos en un seul morceau.

Je me souviens de mes rires et de la sensation de voler tellement il allait vite. Ce jour-là, sa course folle et le message embouteillé a réussi à me faire sortir la question de la tête. Mais plus tard, lorsque Nanny, si ronde, si douce dans sa robe à fleurs, est venue me border, j'ai plongé mes yeux dans son regard doré, j'ai touché sa joue à la peau toujours chaude et j'ai répété :

– Dis Nanny, pourquoi moi, j'ai pas de poils ?

Ce que je voulais dire, de façon maladroite, c'était que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me transformer comme les autres enfants.

Du chagrin avait assombri l'or de ses yeux.

– Mon tout petit, avait-elle chantonné, mon louveteau, mon petit croc, il faut être sage, sage comme une image et je te raconterai un jour que tu es l'enfant de l'amour.

Mais j'étais têtu. Cette réponse ne me satisfaisait pas. Je posais ma question, encore et toujours… personne ne voulait me répondre.

Autre chose me préoccupait. Lorsque les louveteaux se transformaient, ils n'avaient plus le droit de jouer avec moi. Nanny les éloignait. Je perdais mes camarades de jeu et, très vite, j'appris à détester cette habitude de se transformer en petits loups pour un oui ou pour un non. Bien évidemment, ils s'en sont vite rendu compte et ont continué de plus belle pour me faire enrager, moi, le sans-poils.

J'ai donc attendu, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, de devenir un loup.

Rien n'est arrivé. Rien n'est venu pimenter ma vie. Pas le plus petit pouvoir, pas la moindre miette d'étrangeté, hélas.

J'avais huit ans lorsque Nanny cracha le morceau. J'avais été particulièrement difficile, une vraie tête de mule, à défaut de loup.

– T'es méchante, lui avais-je crié, après avoir été rejeté par mes copains une fois de plus, trop méchante ! Vous êtes tous méchants ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, vous ne m'aimez pas !

Et j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Nanny s'était accroupie près de mon lit et m'avait pris dans ses bras, en me berçant doucement. Mais j'étais trop grand pour être calmé par une berceuse et je l'avais repoussée, elle et son amour inconditionnel, de toutes mes forces. Alors Nanny m'a chuchoté un secret.

– Tu n'es pas un loup, mon poussin, mais tu es fils de loup. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras quelque chose de bien plus puissant, bien plus fort que les loups.

Cela avait arrêté mes larmes d'un coup.

– Qu'est-ce que je serai ? avais-je demandé avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort qu'un loup ?

Son sourire s'était fait mystérieux et elle m'avait soufflé :

–Un rebrousse-temps. L'être le plus merveilleux, le plus étrange et le plus précieux qui existe. Si tes pouvoirs se manifestent, tous s'inclineront devant toi, mon petit. Mais cela doit rester un secret, tu m'entends, tu ne dois jamais, jamais en parler avec les autres.

Elle avait fait alors quelque chose qui m'avait vivement impressionné.

Les ongles des garous sont très tranchants, même sous leur forme humaine. Elle avait entaillé son pouce puis le mien et les avait pressés l'un contre l'autre.

– Sous cette forme, je ne suis pas contagieuse, mais ne t'avise pas de faire la même chose avec un loup-garou sous sa forme animale, compris, Zoro ? Jure-le. Cela pourrait te contaminer et te transformer en monstre. C'est dangereux.

J'avais été tellement surpris que je n'avais même pas réagi en dépit de la douleur.

– Je le jure, avais-je balbutié.

– Par le sang, avait-elle psalmodié, je scelle notre secret, que celui qui le

dévoile meure à l'instant, par mon sang empoisonné !

Puis elle m'avait relâché.

Faire garder un secret à un enfant de huit ans, ce n'est pas très facile. Nanny y était parfaitement parvenue avec son serment. Je ne parlai jamais à personne de ce qu'elle m'avait révélé ce jour-là. Curieusement, alors qu'elle était peu profonde, la cicatrice sur mon pouce resta. Aujourd'hui encore, je la touche lorsque je suis fatigué ou énervé. Le lendemain, je commençais mes recherches sur ma race. Ce qui est dingue, c'est que les humains n'ont écrit aucune légende à notre sujet. Pas le plus petit conte de fées, pas le moindre ragot, pas la plus minuscule rumeur. Mais que font les historiens ?

Notre étrange espèce n'a pas de poils, nous ne nous transformons pas et ne possédons ni chaleur interne élevée ni force incroyable. Nous ne courons pas plus vite que les autres et notre pouvoir est totalement inutile si nous avons à défendre notre vie. Celui qui nous agresse nous réduira en bouillie.

Bien que les humains ne nous connaissent pas, les garous, les vampires, les fées, les elfes, les sorcières, bref ceux des peuples spéciaux, ont entendu parler de nous. Ils n'ont pas écrit de livres proprement dit, mais une sorte de note de bas de page du type : « Au fait, il existe aussi une race très particulière, qui n'a pas vraiment de nom, parce qu'elle n'apparaît que chez les humains, et qui est capable de voyager dans le temps. La naissance de ces individus est très rare. On a surnommé les enfants de cette race les Achronautes. »

Du A privatif, chronos, « temps » et nauta, « navigateur ». Les voyageurs qui naviguent hors du temps.

C'est ce que je suis censé être. Un Achronaute. Moi je préfère le nom moins scientifique qu'on nous donne. Les rebrousse-temps.

Vous parlez d'un pouvoir ! Si encore nous pouvions voyager dans le futur, ce serait génial. Nous pourrions manipuler les cours de la Bourse, prévenir les catastrophes, ou les famines, les deux derniers cas étant éthiquement plus louables que le premier, je l'accorde. Sauf que cela serait trop facile. Non. Notre race se déplace partout sur le globe, dans le présent et surtout dans le passé. Ah, là aussi, ça aurait pu être formidable. Revenir au temps du Christ ou des pharaons, voir les bateaux couler et retrouver leurs trésors (oui, je semble un peu obsédé par l'argent, mais croyez-moi, avec une famille comme la mienne, plus vous en avez pour leur échapper, mieux c'est), assister au débarquement du Mayflower. Mais non, trop facile. Notre race ne peut voyager que jusqu'au jour précis de notre naissance.

Dans mon cas, un 21 mars, le mois du dieu de la Guerre mais surtout le jour du printemps. Je suis né sous une lune de printemps. Il paraît que c'est un joyeux présage. Youpi.

Maman aussi. C'est très étrange. Un 21 mars, pile poil. Ha ha. Nous sommes nés sous deux lunes de printemps. Pour une fille, ça fait très romantique. Pour un garçon… disons que j'évite de le mentionner.

Je devrais m'inquiéter. Ma mère possède cet étrange pouvoir qui l'a rendue folle. Ce qui me laisse donc deux options.

1) Je vais finir par devenir dingue de frustration sans aucun pouvoir, n'étant ni loup, ni rebrousse-temps, en dépit de ce qu'espère Nanny.

2) Je vais enfin acquérir mon pouvoir de rebrousse-temps et je vais devenir dingue comme ma mère.

Génial. J'adore ma vie.

Vu que nous sommes des cas rarissimes, un ou deux tout au plus par millénaire, en voir naître deux dans une même famille et à une génération d'intervalle est carrément impensable.

Cela dit, si les gens se figent lorsque je m'énerve, ce n'est pas à cause de mon statut de potentiel rebrousse-temps, qui est ignoré par la grande majorité, mais parce que tout le monde espère secrètement (bon, soyons francs, moi aussi !) que je me transforme en loup.

J'ai constamment l'impression d'être observé. Et parfois j'ai envie de hurler.

Comme un loup

**Voila Voila. Impossible pour moi de faire une fin de chapitre qui fait s'arracher les cheveux aux lectrices sur ce coup la. Snif. **

**Bref, si vous avez un avis, je suis ultra-preneuse, même si c'est pour me dire d'arreter cette fiction, je saurai a quoi m'en tenir ^^**

**Une petite piec... ah non c'est pas ça, une petite review?**


End file.
